<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picture To Burn: Why Lie? by Serenity4Lifeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514490">Picture To Burn: Why Lie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee'>Serenity4Lifeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Iwaizumi is the supportive best friend, M/M, Oikawa gets dumped, Revenge, Songfic, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to show your ex that you’ve already moved on?” Tooru nodded, a hopeful look in his eyes.<br/>“Is that okay?” Tooru continued to gaze at him hopefully and Hajime felt himself break under those beautiful brown eyes.<br/>“Why lie?” He said before he could think to regret it.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>An idea to get revenge on Oikawa's ex turns into a confession and the start of something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picture To Burn: Why Lie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“There’s no time for tears</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m just sitting here planning my revenge</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There’s nothing stopping me</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>From going out with all of your best friends</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And if you come around saying sorry to me</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>My daddy’s gonna show you how sorry you’ll be”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Hajime straightened in surprise, looking up as none other than Oikawa Tooru burst into his room, the door smacking against the wall hard enough to leave a dent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m alone!” He declared. “Again!” Hajime studied him for a second before scooting closer to the wall and patting the space next to him on his bed. Tooru plopped down beside him with a dramatic sigh, blowing his fringe out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “The guy was an asshole anyways. You can do better.” His best friend made a high pitched whining sound as he let himself fall over against Hajime, head resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “He dumped me. That’s the fifth guy to dump me in the past two months.” Hajime sensed the edge of insecurity in Tooru’s voice and reached up to flick his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “They all sucked. You’re too good for them so don’t let it get to you.” Tooru made another pitiful sound, rubbing his cheek against Hajime’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re right. He was a dick. I don’t even think he really cared about me.” Hajime made a noise of acknowledgement, eyes flicking down when Tooru grabbed his arm to hold against his chest, almost like someone would with a toy or stuffed animal. “All he wanted to do was make out and on our second date he tried to get me to sleep with him.” Hajime tensed at the information, jaw clenching tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tooru blinked up at him then grinned, waving it away as he turned his attention back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s fine. I wasn’t going to let him get that far on only the second date. I barely knew the guy.” Hajime tried to relax after that but now he had the image of Tooru with other people in his head and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to be thinking about it. It was bad enough seeing him with his boyfriends out in public but the thought of them when they were alone was definitely too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “If someone ever tries anything I’ll kill them,” he muttered and heard Tooru snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Calm down, Iwa-chan. We can’t have you going to jail now. What would I do without you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Die probably.” Now Tooru barked a laugh, smothering it in Hajime’s arm as he tried to contain it. Hajime couldn’t help but grin and when Tooru finally calmed down and pulled away he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I hate that you’re right.” Tooru’s gaze fell after a few seconds and his smile became smaller, more strained. “You know… I’m aware that I’m attractive; that people like to look at me.” His grip on Hajime’s arm tightened and he sighed. “But I don’t like feeling like I’m not enough. I look good. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I look good, and I want people to notice, but that doesn’t mean I’m a tease, right? I just want to feel good about myself and it’s nice hearing a compliment from another person. It doesn’t mean I’m looking to get laid or that I’m easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re not a tease and anyone who says otherwise is a fucking dumbass.” Tooru still didn’t meet his gaze, manicured nails digging into his arm. “Tooru, the people who say those things are probably either jealous or upset that they’re not good enough for you. You shouldn’t take it to heart because as your best friend I’m being completely honest when I tell you that you are enough. Yeah, you have some shit personality traits, but that’s just you. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Now Tooru did look up, brown eyes wide and bottom lip caught between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do I really deserve you though?” Hajime didn’t hesitate with his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes.” He flicked Tooru. “Now stop it. I’ll headbutt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mean,” Tooru muttered under his breath. After a few seconds of silence he spoke up. “Hey… would it be bad if I wanted revenge?” Hajime’s brow furrowed in confusion and Tooru shrugged. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be bad. Not that I’m opposed to doing something crazy though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You want to get revenge on your douche bag ex?” Tooru nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I just thought about it. Bad idea?” Hajime debated for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Fuck it. Sure.” Tooru grinned, sitting up to better face Hajime while still clinging to his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “The first idea that came to mind was putting my killer good looks to use.” Hajime raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen his friends eyeing me,” Tooru said as if Hajime didn’t pay attention to everyone who gave his friend a second glance, sometimes going so far as to look him up and down. “I could go out with one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No. You’re not going out with another asshole to get revenge on the asshole who dumped you.” Tooru hummed in thought, unconsciously tracing patterns onto Hajime’s arm and he shivered at the feather light touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Okay, then how about…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re not doing something that could result in you getting arrested either.” Tooru groaned, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “This is harder than I thought. Maybe we should google ideas.” After a lengthy pause staring up at Hajime’s ceiling he gasped, attention snapping back towards Hajime. “Be my fake boyfriend. He broke up with me this morning so if I show him I’ve moved on already then that has to do something.” Hajime could only stare, mouth opening then snapping shut. “Would you be comfortable with that? We don’t have to do anything crazy intimate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to show your ex that you’ve already moved on?” Tooru nodded, a hopeful look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Is that okay?” Tooru continued to gaze at him hopefully and Hajime felt himself break under those beautiful brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Why lie?” He said before he could think to regret it. Tooru’s lips parted in surprise, eyes going wide as red seeped into his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I uh… why lie about it? If you want that is.” Tooru blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Iwa-chan, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” He gulped, averting his gaze. “Hajime, are you being serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time,” he murmured. “I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you.” He looked back up when Tooru tugged on his arm and soon there were soft lips pressed to his own and a hand cupped gently against the side of his face as Tooru shifted, deepening the kiss. When they parted it was only by centimetres and Hajime caught sight of his friend's breathtaking smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I never thought you’d actually love me back,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You love me?” Tooru pressed their lips together again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “As much as I’ve tried I’ve never been able to get over you. I’m absolutely in love with you.” Now Hajime was the one to pull him in as they melted against each other in a slow give and take that left them breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Maybe there were some perks of Tooru dating an asshole after all, because now Hajime got to call the beautiful person that was his best friend his boyfriend. The reaction from Tooru’s ex the next day was pretty worth it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>As far as I’m concerned, you’re just another picture to burn”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Iwaizumi pull a Mark Blackthorn “why lie” because that scene killed me and it kind of fit.</p>
<p>(That's a Shadowhunter reference from The Dark Artifices series because Cassandra Clare is my favorite author and apparently I needed to include it &lt;3 )</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>